Numberblocks x Care Bears: Counting Care
Numberblocks x Care Bears: Counting Care is a TV series that is a crossover of Numberblocks and Care Bears. It aired on CBeebies. Summary The Numberblocks go to Care-A-Lot to help them show what caring means. Characters Numberblocks *Nine Jr. (9.5) *Seven *Ten *Six *Three *Four *Squar (4.5) *Sester (2.5) *Two *Five *Cassy *Fivey (5) *Susanna (6.25) *Septablock (7) *Cassie (2) *Fourteen *Sixteen *Fifteen *Tutti (2) *Weepy (5.5) *Efirna (E.8) *Lucto (7.5) *Infinity *Faye (4.75) *Shelby (5.75) *Cindy (15.5) *Dimteen (18.5) *Maria (11.5) *Johnny (6) *Squarmond (4) *Sadie (5.25) *Champ (10.5) *Elda (E;8) *Squaster (4;6) *Tristina (9.75) *Sesdo (12.5) *Stepteen (15) *Uni (1) *Matico (13) *Adam (A.8) *Olive (3.5) *Polterzy (3;6) *Seventeen *Vermone (1.5) *Twozel (12) *Friddi (3) *Sparkle (7) *Tenny (10) *Poltora (1.8) *Tilly (2.25) *Naal (8.75) *Vermo (1;6) *Tiara (9.25) *Bianca (B.8) *Bitri (1.75) *Septastar (7) *Twenty *Starry (6;6) *Injurstar (5;6) *Frizzle (F.8) *Stepson (14.5) *Trixi (2.75) *Sue (6.25) *Twenty-One *Nine III (9) *Twetti (20) *Lightina (1.8) *Darkina (1.8) *Poltormone (3) *Cometta (5) *Snow (10) *Chilly (1.8) *Luna (11) *Lola (2) *Mandy (1) *Penny (3) *Lavender (7.25) *Destiny (10.5) *Mintella (4) *Sunday (7.75) *Starette (5) *Seventy *Ninety *Lizzy (6) *Forri (4) *Fivvi (5) *Sixxi (6) *Sevenni (7) *Eightti (8) *Ninni (9) *Tenni (10) *Zizzy (3) *Jewel (4) *Rainbowette (7) *Octogirl (8) *Minty (10) *Susan (10) *Ninetta (9) *Shiny (5) *Meldey (10) *Peg (2) *Dozenal Eleven *One E *Dozenal Thirteen *Dozenal Fifteen *Henrietta (9) *Expango (21.5) *Rainbette (6) *Jaco (4.25) *Jeryfu (6) *Flora (4) *Lila (4) *Unlucky (13) *Pinebella (12) *Sooker (11) *Bill (2) *Eight *Nine *Haikette (17.5) *One *Fiona (3.75) *Eleven *Hibo (6.5) *Thirteen *Sixy (6) *Twelve *Cad (C.8) *Nineteen *Eighteen *Jay's Pi (π) *Dimmer (8.8) *Donny (D.8) *Dennis (X;6) *Thrwo (2.8) *Squarren (4.8) *Luctoteen (17.5) *Mocho (8) *Jumbona (16.5) *Tanzy (19.5) *Maddie (12) *Twenty-Two *Forty-Two *Thirty *Forty *Fifty *Sixty *Eighty *One Hundred *Twobella (2) *Teamore (20.5) *Jesse (8.5) *Webby (14) *Foury (4) Care Bears *Bedtime Bear *Birthday Bear *Cheer Bear *Friend Bear *Funshine Bear *Good Luck Bear *Grumpy Bear *Love-a-Lot Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Wish Bear *Grams Bear *Baby Hugs Bear *Baby Tugs Bear *Share Bear *Secret Bear *Champ Bear *Harmony Bear *True Heart Bear *Daydream Bear *Surprise Bear *Take Care Bear *Sea Friend Bear *Forest Friend Bear *Perfect Panda *Polite Panda *I Love You Bear *Prize Bear *Always There Bear *Bashful Heart Bear *Amigo Bear *Sweet Dreams Bear *American Cares Bear *Shine Bright Bear *Heartsong Bear *Thanks-a-Lot Bear *All My Heart Bear *Sweet Sakura Bear *Hopeful Heart Bear *Do Your Best Bear *Play-a-Lot Bear *Messy Bear *Pink Power Bear *Work of Heart Bear *Too Loud Bear *Smart Heart Bear *Best Friend Bear *Superstar Bear *Laugh-a-Lot Bear *Me Bear *Wonderheart Bear *Shiver Me Timbear *Great Giving Bear *Trick or Sweet Bear *Christmas Wishes Bear *Rainbow Heart Bear *Piece of Heart Bear *Sunset Heart Bear *Hug-a-Lot Bear *Comet Heart Bear *Shy Heart Bear *Buttercup Star Bear *Peace Heart Bear *Courage Spade Bear *Jade Luck Bear *Optimism Heart Bear *Twinkle Shine Bear *Swan Dancer Bear *Dark Dancer Bear *Sunny Emerald Bear *Gold Jewel Bear *Flurry Heart Bear *True North Bear *Bewitch Bear *Sparkle Friend Bear *Salvia Bell Bear *Supreme Heart Bear *Cheer Up Bear *Determination Bear *Starlight Bear *Rainbow Rosary Bear *Get Well Bear *Goodwill Bear *Firewood Bear *Love Heart Bear *Floral Bud Bear *Rose Club Bear *Charming Bear *Love Me Do Bear *Orchid Heart Bear *Paris Heart Bear *Healthy Heart Bear *Stingy Bear *Diamond Heart Bear *Peaceful Heart Bear *Peachy Bear *Vanilla Heart Bear *Fortune Heart Bear *Star Bright Bear *Rise and Shine Bear *Empathy Cross Bear *Passion Heart Bear *Astro Boy Bear *Cuddle Up Bear *Flower Power Bear *Together Forever Bear *Lovey Heart Bear *Helper Heart Bear *Sparkle Heart Bear *Weather Heart Bear *Builder Heart Bear *Cheerful Heart Bear *Tickle Heart Bear Care Cousins *Brave Heart Lion *Bright Heart Raccoon *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Cozy Heart Penguin *Gentle Heart Lamb *Proud Heart Cat *Loyal Heart Dog *Playful Heart Monkey *Swift Heart Rabbit *Treat Heart Pig *Noble Heart Horse *Sweet Heart Mouse *Burning Heart Dragon *Romantic Heart Skunk *Soulful Heart Fox *Ninja Star Zebra *Horny Heart Triceratops *Sunny Heart Hippo *Vegetable Heart Crocodile *Dare Heart Squirrel *Dash Heart Rhino *Bouncy Heart Kangaroo *Doodle-a-Lot Bird *Magic Heart Unicorn *Hefty Heart Gorilla *Sleepy Heart Koala *Happy Heart Cheetah *Bold Heart T-Rex *Melody Heart Giraffe *Bell Heart Wolf *Ultra Heart Tiger *Faithful Heart Deer *Count-a-Lot Numbat *Superpower Bat *Teamwork Heart Chicken *Cutie Heart Duckling *Lucky Go Lucky Vulture Episodes #The Numberblocks Meet the Care Bears Trivia Gallery Category:TV Shows